


Careless Whispers

by flickawhip



Category: Disney Animated Fandoms, Disney Princesses, Frozen (2013), Sleeping Beauty (1959)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 04:56:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2415755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aurora had heard the whispers on the wind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Careless Whispers

Aurora had heard the whispers on the wind. They kept saying Elsa was a little cold, frigid even. Aurora didn't believe it. Not for a second. She had made her way closer. Aurora smiled as she allowed herself to be nudged closer, she was smiling as she moved to embrace Elsa, her voice low, a whisper even. 

"Come to my rooms tonight."

She had smiled as she left the room. 

That night Elsa had come to her, Aurora had smiled and kissed her, drawing her to the bed. The two had spent the night curled together. Elsa had smiled. She woke and smiled. 

"Morning." 

The word was a whisper.


End file.
